


I Only Have Eyes for You

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: A quick Damianette fic blind!Marinette Au with a twist at the end.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 20
Kudos: 646





	I Only Have Eyes for You

“I’m so sorry,” Marinette said, brushing herself off as she stood up.

“Watch where you are going next time!” a deep voice angrily exclaimed before she heard his footsteps rush off in front of her.

“Marinette! That was so rude why would you draw attention to yourself like that!” Alya exclaimed.

“Well I’m sorry that you all didn’t want me to draw attention to my cane, none of you warned me!” Marinette said back. (Ok quick explanation, needed a reason why Marinette didn’t have her cane out.)

“Whatever, pay more attention next time,” Alya muttered.

“How would you like me to do that?” Marinette asked, leaning to one side.

“I had a friend who overcame her blindness, they did a transplant on her eyes,” Lila spoke up, ‘attempting’ to break the tension.

“Ya because that sounds realistic,” Marinette mummers to herself.

“Because it’s not realistic,” Chloe said, rejoining the group, she had gone to grab Marinette’s cane from the bus.

“You’ve just never heard of it, the doctors probably never told your parents so you wouldn’t get your hopes up. I mean you’re not too rich,” Lila pointed out.

“Girls calm down, it’s time to begin our tour,” Ms. Bustier said, walking back from the front desk.

“Hello, Francis DuPont, welcome to Wayne Enterprises. I’m your tour guide, Richard,” The tour guide greets. *Insert Lila lying and normal field trip shenanigans here (if requested will write later) * “I hope to see you all at the celebratory gala at the end of the week, please enjoy your stay here in Gotham.”

She was tired of her class, she convinced Chloe to take her to the nearest park so she could hear the sounds to hopefully inspire her in her next song. She has been practicing with the help of Uncle Jagged with writing, well someone writing down, songs and singing them. Uncle Jagged thinks she has potential.

Chloe had left Marinette for a couple of minutes to grab ice-cream, they both deserve it after putting up with Lila and her sheep. She hears footsteps approaching her that sounding similar to Chloe’s when she wears shoes, not high heels like today, (she’s not very used to Chloe’s footstep when there not in heels, sue her). 

“Hey, Chloe what ice-cream did you end up getting?” She asked, facing the footsteps.

“Wait you’re blind! Why didn’t you have your cane earlier?” The voice, definitely not Chloe’s, asked approaching her.

“Are you the guy from earlier, the one I ran into?” Marinette asks, avoiding his question.

“Ahh… Yes. Sorry about the 'watch where you’re going’ that was incredibly insensitive, even for me,” he responded.

“Don’t worry about,” Marinette says, nonchalantly. “I’m Marinette.”

“Hi, Marinette, my name is Damian,” he responds. “So why are you alone in the park in the most crime-ridden city in America.”

“Why? You trying to kidnap me?” Marinette answers with a giggle. “I’m waiting for my friend to get back.”

“What have I told you about not talking to strangers, especially ones that look dark and angsty,” Chloe says, walking up with two ice-creams in her hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Chloe. I forgot to ask, 'hey, Person, I’ve never met before, are you dark and angsty? If so by my dear friend Chloe’s rules, I’m not allowed to speak with you’ because I can totally trust someone’s answer,” Marinette says sarcastically.

“I’m the sarcastic one! You’re supposed to be the sweet angel, who is sometimes terrifying,” Chloe wines, placing Mari’s cone in her hand.

“Whatever you say, Bee. Damian this is Chloe, Chloe this is Damian. Ya know the person I supposedly 'made a scene over’.” Marinette said.

“Nice to meet you, Chloe, I should be off, I don’t want to disturb you both anymore and my father will call me soon for a meeting,” Damian says, standing. He turns to Marinette and says. “I hope to meet you again.” Before he exited the park. 

“How… you can’t even see how hot he is,” Chloe complains, slouching beside Marinette. 

“Chloe, ya know looks don’t matter to me because it’s what’s on the inside that counts,” Marinette says a smile on her face, already knowing how Chloe would respond.

“Plus you’re blind so you don’t have to worry about how they look,” Chloe snickers before checking her watch. “If you want time to walk around the store a bit before dinner, we should get ready to go.”

“Cool, let’s go then, I promised Mama something I need your eyes to help me,” Marinette said, standing up. She tucked her cane away and let Chloe lead her to the shopping district.

The finished shopping, Marinette got her Mama some homemade tea from one of the small business, and a fun new apron. (I’m not funny, so I’m not going to attempt to come up with something clever.) They got back to the hotel with enough time to get ready for dinner. Marinette put on an outfit, with the help of Chloe, high waisted black ripped jeans, a white lace tank crop top, and a pink mid-thigh cardigan, paired together with a silver moon necklace. (idk, it be 1:30). The bus surprisingly didn’t leave without her, which she was happy about. The dinner was phenomenal and she has hopes for a good rest of her night, that was until she went to the bathroom and found out her group left without her. She sighs, pulls out her flip phone (I’m like 98.9% sure blind people can’t use smartphones.) and dials Chloe’s number.

“I tried to get Bustier to wait for you, but little miss liar lied and said you were already on the bus,” Chloe explained.

“It’s fine… I need a walk anyways, see you later,” Marinette said, hanging and putting her phone on silent and exits the restaurant. Not too long after she hears light footsteps touch the ground.

“Miss do you need help getting back to where you are staying? You know this is the most crime-ridden city in the world,” A somewhat familiar voice comes from behind her.

“Seriously Damian we’re back to Miss?” Marinette laughs.

“Robin, I told you to stay on the roof,” another voice comes from landing beside them.

“Damian, you’re friends with Richard? He was my tour guide earlier,” Marinette adds.

“Umm yes, I’m Damian’s brother,” Dick said. “You can call me Dick though.”

“Hi, Dick, my name is Marinette,” She says, holding out her hand in his voice’s direction, which he grabs and shakes. She scrunches her nose at the feeling of leather. “Why are you wearing gloves? It’s not that cold out.”

“Oh I’m a germaphobe,” Dick answered quickly.

“Oh I’m sorry, I should be getting back to the hotel,” Marinette said, turning her back ti were their voices where.

“Let me walk you ok? Where’s your cane?” Damian asks.

“Well Chloe was here with me earlier, so I had put it away in her purse. The class left me behind though, so I was just going to walk home," 

"Wait you’re blind? You didn’t have a cane earlier as well,” Dick asks.

“Oh, that is literally nothing. People think I use it to seek attention,” Marinette said. “Damian, can you help me find my hotel?”

“Yea, sure, umm… what hotel are you staying at?” Damian asks. “You can hold on to my arm if it would help you.”

“Ok, thank you, I’m staying at Wayne Hotel,” Marinette said, grabbing the crook of his elbow.

“See you later, you guys. Call me when you’re down, I’ll let Brucie know what’s happening,” Dick said his voice trailing off as they walk off in opposite directions. They walk in silence and when they get to the hotel Marinette squeezes his hand.

“Thanks for walking me, Damian,” Marinette said, smiling while looking in where she thinks his face is.

“Bye Marinette, don’t be left alone again, people aren’t always as nice as me,” He snickers. “Good night.”

“Night, Dami,” Marinette says. as the door opens.

“Marinette! I’m so happy you’re ok!” Chloe said, hugging Marinette. She then smacked her arm. “Don’t hang up on me again!”

“I’m fine Chloe,” Marinette said.

“Thank you so much, Robin! I didn’t know how she was going to get back without her cane,” Chloe exclaimed. “What have I told you about talking to strangers, even heroes.”

“Heroes?” Marinette mutters to herself. “I’m sorry Chloe. I didn’t realize that I wouldn’t be safe with one of Gotham’s heroes.”

“I’m messing, come on,” Chloe says, grabbing Marinette’s arm. “Night Robin.”

“Ya night Robin,” Marinette says confused. When Marinette gets to her and Chloe’s room, she sits on the balcony with hopes of Da– Robin dropping by. Not too long after she stood outside she heard someone land being her. “Chloe, I’m going to be writing, you can go to bed, I’ll be in a bit later.” She heard Chloe confirm. “So you’re Damian and Robin.”

“And you figured it with only meeting me three times, you figured out Grayson with only two times. You know you can’t tell anyone,” Robin said.

“Well I don’t see the difference between you guys, I can only hear the similarities in your voices,” Marinette explained. “I wouldn’t tell anyone, I understand to have secrets.”

“What do you mean?” Robin asks.

“Well for the past couple of years, there had been an akuma problem in Paris,” Marinette said.

“What’s an akuma and how were they a problem?”

“A villain named Hawkmoth terrorized the city by using their negative emotions against, a hero team named Ladybug and Chat Noir rose to meet the terrorist,” Marinette sighed.

“How come no one had mentioned this?” Robin asks, leaning on the railing beside her.

“Tourists weren’t allowed to enter Paris as much and no international news was allowed to do reports. The mayor wanted to keep the whole thing under wraps and we didn’t include the Justice League because we realized that people with extra training and sometimes powers would be too hard to take down,” Marinette explained.

“What do you mean 'we’?” Robin asks, studying Marinette’s face the moonlight highlighting her hair making it more blue than normal along with accenting her cheekbones. 

“My partner, Chat Noir, and I, well just me now,” Marinette said, putting her head in hands. 

“You were Ladybug?” Robin asks in disbelief. “Not to sound rude, but how did you manage to do that with your condition.”

“While being Ladybug, the magic let me see. They were the best times of my life besides the fact of Hawkmoth. But because of being Ladybug, I was able to see my parents’ faces and see the beautiful world. All good things come to an end though, Master Fu took my earrings and Chat Noir’s ring and ran away,” Marinette accounted a tear slipping down her cheek. “Now I know what I’m missing out on, and there is almost nothing I wouldn’t give to see again.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Robin asks, looking out over the city.

“Because no one will believe you and I needed someone to talk to who would understand.”

“What about Chat Noir?" 

"He’s gone, his father killed him and there was nothing I could do,” Marinette responding full-on tears streaming down her face now.

“Alfred told me the best way to comfort someone, who is distressed, is to hug them. Do you need a hug?” Robin said, standing up straight.

“Please, he promised he would have my back, but he left me here to deal with the aftermath of Hawkmoth and my class,” Marinette said into his shoulder

“Does it have anything to do with your class leaving you behind?” Robin asks, rubbing small circles into her back.

“One girl turned them all against me Adrien tried to help me but her lies were just too convincing. They say I bully her and I lie about everything. They took my cane earlier because they didn’t want me to draw attention to myself, that’s why I ran into you earlier.”

“I was rude earlier which was bad in my part especially since you fell,” he said quietly.

“No it was my fault for running into you, I’m just happy we’re both ok,” Marinette smiled, breaking the hug. She leans against the railing again with Robin following not too long after.

“You said something about writing earlier, what was that about?” Robin asks.

“I write and sing songs,” Marinette says.

“Any songs I would know?”

“I don’t know, but I sing and write with my uncle Jagged a lot.”

“Would you sing?” he whispers almost inaudibly.

“I haven’t sung in front of many people, and Chloe is right you’re still a stranger,” Marinette says with a giggle.

“I bet you have a lovely voice,” Robin says. “But you don’t have to, I won’t force you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

“I will but give me a moment, I want you to be brutally honest because no matter how I love my family and friends they won’t tell me if I’m bad,” Marinette whispers. “I’m only going to sing the chorus I haven’t figured out the rest.” (not my song In My Head by the Bedroom. Highly recommend, underrated song.)

It consumes my mind

It consumes my soul

It wants my life it wants complete control

Somebody help me before it’s bad

Somebody help me before I end up dead

I feel alone, all of the time

It’s still quite, lurking inside

“I was right, the voice of an Angel,” he says, breathlessly.

“Robin, time to go, have a good night Miss,” Dick says, dropping onto the balcony.

“Night Damian, Dick,” Marinette says, walking towards the door.

Now Dick and Damian stood on the rood of the hotel. “So you want to explain how she knows who both of our identities?” Dick asked his arms crossed across his chest.

“She recognizes our voices after her friend pointed out that I was Robin she put two and two together,” Damian says uninterested.

“Besides knowing your name and that you are Robin, does she know that you are Damian Wayne,” Dick asks. 

“No, I don’t think she does,” Damian answer. “Now that we’re done gossiping, can we go back to the manor?”

“You gonna tell Brucie,” Dick asks, standing.

“I mean it is kinda important,” Damian shrugs before running in the direction of the manor.

At the end of the week at the gala, Marinette wore a floor-length off the shoulder red dress the skirt of the dress looks like a flower. She loved the feel of the smooth fabric, Chloe said that the color complimented her skin. She was sitting at a table with Chloe when she heard the almost familiar footstep of Damian. 

“Nice try Damian, I can tell you are there,” Marinette smiled.

“Well, I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you, because if I was trying you wouldn’t have heard me,” Damian says quietly.“I was coming to see if you wanted to dance.”

“That would be lovely, I’m not too good at dancing,” Marinette says.

“I’ll lead, I’ll make sure that you are comfortable,” Damian reassures.

“I trust you,” Marinette says, letting herself be lead out to the middle of the floor. “So tell me more about you, all I know is that you have a night job. How old are you because you sound on the younger side to me.”

“I’m about to turn twenty in the upcoming month,” Damian says.

“I just turned eighteen. What do you want to do in the future?”

“I help run my father’s company, I know you want to be a singer,” Damian asks, spinning her.

“That’s true. What company does your father run?”

“He owns and runs Wayne Enterprises.”

“That means you’re a Wayne? Is it your choice that you want to work at WE or is it being forced onto you?”

“It’s my choice.”

“Does it bring you happiness?”

“Yes,” Damian says pressing his forehead to hers as the song ends.

“Then that’s all that matters then,” Marinette says,

“Oh my god! Dick wasn’t lying!” A voice screams with fast-approaching footsteps following. Marinette turns to the voice’s direction. “How’d you get someone so adorable?”

“Jason! I told you to– he wasn’t lying!?” another voice says, coming from the same direction.

“Marinette, meet my other two of my adopted brothers,” Damian said. “The first one is Jason and the second one is Tim.”

“We’re numbers now? What happened to us being people?” Jason whines.

“You’re bothering me,” Damian said.

“Damian, be nice to your sibling, I bet they’re lovely to have around,” Marinette says, playfully smacking his arm.

“Well, then I would win that bet,” Damian snickers.

“Well it’s nice to meet someone that can stand being around Demon Spawn,” Jason says.

“Are you guys dating? Dick said you guys were and that Damian calls you Angel,” Tim asks.

“We’re not dating,” Damian says.

“He has not called me Angel, but he compared my singing voice to one,” Marinette responds.

“I forgot to tell you that there was no way the Jagged was complimenting you to be nice. You have a heavenly voice,” Damian says, kissing her hand.

“Jagged… like Jagged Stone, Jagged?” Tim asked, squeezing in between her and Damian.

“There are a lot of people with Jagged in the world, what makes you think I’m talking about Jagged Stone?” Marinette asks, speaking towards the spot where Tim had been standing.

“Well, is it him?" 

"Yes, it is him, but–” Marinette said now looking on Tim’s direction. 

Tim screams. “Seriously! You’re his prodigy?”

“More like his niece but prodigy works,” Marinette explains.

“That’s awesome, can I have an autograph?”

“I don’t know when I’ll see Uncle Jagged again, but–” Marinette starts.

“No from you, your voice is calming and helps me focus on my work,” Tim says.

“Umm, sure!" 

"After she signs it, will you leave us alone?”

“Yes, we’ll leave you two love birds alone,” Jason said, grabbing Tim’s arm.

“They seem nice,” Marinette said. 

“They can be but they are a bit overbearing,” Damian said, pulling her into another dance.

“It’s nice to have people support you in their own unique ways,” Marinette said. They dance in silence at one point Marinette almost falls Damian pull her close.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Damian says, lifting her chin so he could get a good view of her face.

“That’s not fair, I can’t see if you’re blushing,” Marinette pouts. “Can I feel face?”

“Why?”

“You don’t have to, but feeling is like seeing for me along with other blind people,” Marinette said, quickly.

“Umm… do you want to go out to the garden so it’s quieter?”

“Ummm ok,” Marinette said, letting Damian take her to the garden. Damian leads her to the nearest bench. Marinette puts her hands in his. “I don’t want to jab your face can you?” Before she finishes, he takes her hands and places them on his face. “Don’t worry I recently washed my hands." Damian chuckles. She runs her fingers over his jaw and cheekbone. "What color are your eyes?”

“Jade green, I also have black hair, and tan skin,” Damian says.

“You’re handsome… umm I mean you have strong facial features…?” Marinettes stutters.

“You’re beautiful as well. Thank you, Angel,” Damian says, kissing her forehead. “Will you come to dinner at the Manor tomorrow night?”

“That would be lovely, but I can’t be out too late, we are leaving the day after tomorrow,” Marinette said.

The next day leading up to dinner with the Waynes was uneventful besides some of Lila’s normal lies about Marinette and fabulous stories about her old famous friends that she ran into without anyone else around. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Damian again. Sure she had been less willing to let herself be open ever since Lila and the loss of Adrien, who had stood with her. 

She got dressed in a white tank crop top with a pink floral pattern, a high waisted skater skirt, and paired with white converse. Chloe helped her, obviously, she said that Marinette looked appropriately dressed. 

“Thanks, Chloe, I’m going to head downstairs. Damian said he would be here at 5:30,” Marinette said, hugging her. 

“Well it’s 5:25 you should hurry,” Chloe said pushing her out the door. 

“Oh crap! Bye Chloe!” Marinette said, rushing down the hall to the elevator. As she ran out of the elevator she heard the lobby doors open. 

“Marinette, did you just run down here? Where’s your cane?” Damian asks, approaching the girl. 

“Hey aren’t you the boy that danced with Marinette yesterday?” Lila’s voice came from what Marinette remembers to be the sitting area. 

“If I am, why does it matter to you?” Damian growls. 

“Because she’s a bully,” Alya’s voice came from near where she heard Lila. 

“I don’t what you’re talking about, she’s sweet, kind, even after I was rude to her and incredibly strong,” Damian said, taking Marinette’s hand. 

“She forgets her cane on purpose for attention,” Lila states. 

“No, from what I was told, you complained that her cane was bringing her too much attention. The cane is what helps her see,” Damian says. “Come on, Angel, Alfred is waiting.”

“Thanks, Dami,” Marinette says. As they get into the back of the car Marinette says. “You know you didn’t have to do that, they stopped affecting me months ago.”

“Just because I didn’t have to doesn’t mean I didn’t want to,” Damian says, kissing her hand. 

“Thank you Dami,” Marinette said, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“You’re adorable,” Damian said. 

“Now Master Damian, I know I raised you better than that,” Alfred said from the front. 

“Pennyworth, this is Marinette, Marinette this is Alfred our butler and unofficial official grandfather,” Damian said. 

“It’s nice to meet you Monsieur!” Marinette says enthusiastically. 

“Miss Marinette, if I may be so bold, where is your cane?” Alfred asks. 

“Ummm I didn’t realize you knew, but I ran out of the hotel room without it,” Marinette said. 

“Hey, Mari I don’t think I ever got your number. May I have it so we can stay in touch once you leave?” Damian asks, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah!” Marinette says, taking out her phone. “Sorry I can text because they haven’t exactly made a smartphone for blind people yet.”

“We can skype,” Damian offers, putting his number in her phone. Before she recites her to him and he names her contact Angel. 

“Of course!” Marinette says as they pull up to the Manor. 

“There are seven steps coming up, I’ll let you know when there are left by squeezing your hand,” Damian says quietly, respecting her wishes to not use her cane. As they get close to the top, as Damian promised, he squeezed her hand. Alfred opened the door to reveal the rest of the Wayne family. 

“This is Marinette,” Damian says. “Marinette this is my family”

“My father, Dick, Tim, Jason, and you already met Alfred,” Damian said, pausing for each of them to say hi in between each introduction. 

“Well dinner is ready if you would like to follow me to the dining room,” Alfred said. 

“Alfred made Shepherd’s Pie,” Damian said, pulling Marinette’s seat out for her. 

“That’s lovely, thank you for having me by the way Mr. Wayne,” Marinette said, picking up her fork. 

“It’s my pleasure, please call me Bruce,” he said. 

Dinner went on fine until Jason realized something, Marinette never looked directly at anyone she always looked slightly to the side or a bit above whoever was speaking. 

“Marinette, are you blind?” Jason asks. 

“Jason! That’s very rude,” Dick says. 

“No it’s a valid question, I am in fact blind,” Marinette said.

“You’re very independent,” Bruce notes.

“Well I don’t like being seen just for my disability or for being weak because of my blindness,” Marinette explains.

“Angel, no one would think that,” Damian said. “You’re incredible.”

“Thanks, Dami.”

“So Marinette you know our identities, do you plan to keep them?” Tim says.

“Of course,” Marinette answered.

“She used to be a hero,” Damian said. “Ladybug, the hero of Paris.”

“I saw a video of a battle, how were you able to defeat the akuma?” Dick asks.

“Well, I used to have a kwami, her name is Tikki, she gave me sight while I was transformed,” Marinette explained. “But sadly, Master Fu took back my earrings along with Chat’s ring and disappeared.”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Jason asked, receiving a smack from Damian. “Hey! It’s a valid question!”

“I’ve seen the footage, they look the same,” Dick says.

“From what I’ve heard, I have scars up and down my back from the countless akuma attacks,” Marinette explained. “And because I was supposed to become the next guardian and I was the holder of the ladybug miraculi, I have with the Miraculi mark.” She then bent her leg to show the mark on her ankle. 

“Ms. Marinette speaks the truth, I have the mark of the peacock miraculi,” Alfred said.

“Adri– Chat Noir had the same mark.”

“Before he went missing you mean,” Dick cuts in.

“Not missing, Gabriel, his father, and Hawkmoth, killed him before he realized it was his son,” Marinette explained.

The conversation moved into a brighter topic after that. When it was time to leave Damian decided to drive her back to her hotel. He walked her to the lobby. 

“Be my girlfriend?” Damian asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I would love to!” Marinette said, hugging him. She went up on tip-toes and kissed his cheek. “Bye Damian, I’ll count the minutes till I see you again.”

“I’ll see you off to the airport tomorrow,” Damian said, kissing the crown of her head.

(Sorry for the skips, I just wanna get to the part that the whole story has been building to.) Their relationship didn’t falter with distance after Marinette graduated, she moved to the states to attend Gotham Academy. Uncle Jagged promised her parent to check up on her him being in America for recording and shows. Not too long after they graduated college Marinette became a hit as Nettie. Damian proposed to her on the date of her debut. They got married on their fifth anniversary of dating. A year later they had their first son Thomas Adrien Wayne-Dupain. 

On Thomas’ second birthday, Damian prepared a surprise. “Not too much longer Angel, just a couple more steps.”

“Today on the show we have Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne or as most of you know her as Nettie,” the hostess says. “What most of you all don’t know is that she is blind. Nettie, will you give a wave to the crowd?”

She waves and whispers to Damian. “I might murder you, why are we here?”

Damian just chuckles, kisses her head, and says “Don’t worry it’s about to get better.”

“So not too long ago, I reached out to Damian Wayne, her husband, to bring her onto the show so we can we have her reaction for a first time using E-Sight.” At that Marinette hugs Damian, and whispers graciously.

“So today is our son’s second birthday and I know it’s not a gift him, but it will be the first time she sees us for the first time,” Damian says.

“So we have an E-Sight technician here today to help her with the glasses, which she’ll be able to keep,” the hostess says.

“So I’m going to slide this on your head,” the technician says, placing it over her eyes. “Can you give a look around for me? Can you see?”

“Yes! Yes! I can see,” Marinette exclaims, turning to look at the two most important people in her life. “You guys! You’re both as beautiful as I imagine.” Marinette cries, tears streaming down her face. 

“Come on, Angel, don’t cry,” Damian says, wiping her tears away before pulling her into a hug.

“Thomas, honey, you’re so cute…. I can’t believe it! I can see you both!” Marinette says, taking Thomas. “Hi honey, Mama can see you!”

“Nettie, we brought the rest of your family here so you can see them as well,” the hostess says, welcoming her family to the stage.

“Guys! Mama! Papa! You guys!” Marinette says, letting herself be enveloped in a hug.

“We’re so happy for you, Pixie-Pop!” 

She couldn’t be happier, she was happy before but now she can see the beauty of the world once again. She loved her family more than words can explain and now she didn’t have to just picture them, she can see them for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other fics! Leave a comment + Kudos. Go find me on tumblr @loveswifi. This is not one of my best but *shrugs* whatta ya gonna do.


End file.
